Blindsided
by nosleepfrappuccinogirl97
Summary: Spinner and Jane broke up 10 years ago. What will happen when Spinner is divorced from Emma and meets Jane again?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Spinner and Jane have always been one of my favorite couples on Degrassi. This one is a future fic that takes place 10 years after their breakup. Spinner is divorced with Emma and Jane is currently a lawyer. I don't own anything except James Forten (Don't ask how I came up with such a random name.)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

It was 11 A.M. on a Saturday. In my opinion, way too early to be up.

"Open up, Jane! I know you're in there!" Darcy screamed as she banged on my door. I slowly got up from my warm bed and dragged my feet to the door. I saw Darcy through the peephole and opened the door for her.

"It's about time!" Darcy yelled as she stormed into my condo.

"Oh hello, Jane. Sorry to wake you up on such a nice morning. It's okay Darce. You're only my best friend so you should know I don't do 11 o'clock on Saturday mornings." I replied sarcastically.

Darcy just glared at me and went back to her shouting fest.

"Jane! The Nilotes get up early to herd their cattle!" Darcy shouted. She sighed and told me to get dressed.

"Why?" I asked.

"You have a date tonight." Darcy said casually.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed. Then toned down my voice. "You know I don't date. Not since…" I had trouble saying the last part. "Spinner." I managed to choke out. I couldn't help it, but a tear rolled down my cheek. Darcy gave me a comforting hug.

"There, there…" Darcy said soothingly. "Truth is, I don't know who the guy is either. It was James Forten who set you two up. James… that crazy Boston boy. His looks reminded me of… never mind.

"Okay. I'll go out with mystery dude." I agreed.

"Yay! Now… about your wardrobe…" Darcy began.

**Spinner POV**

I woke to an empty house. Oh yeah. I forgot, I'm divorced. I got a bowl of cereal and ate on the couch. _Shit! If Emma finds out… I'll be toast!_ Wait, I'm divorced. For six months now I've been divorced and still debated with myself.

I had to leave now and catch a plane. A bunch of guys and I were going to New York to meet chicks. I was driving to the airport when I got a text.

_GOT A HOT D8 4 U 2NITE 7 HOT SHOT ;) –Peter_

Great, now I'm going to be jet lagged on a date. Just wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews? Reviews make a writer happy... :)<br>By the way, in case you didn't know... I handwrite most of my rough drafts (now my left hand hurts...). This one took me the longest. (all day today, part of yesterday and the day before.) I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi, it's me again! You might be wondering why Jane is in New York. In my story, she practices law in New York.  
>I don't own anything. (Except the bad guy.)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

Darcy forced me to go shopping with her for the date, but we ended up not getting anything. I decided to wear a black shirt, black skinny jeans, and Converse. Oh and of course, I applied more of my signature black nail polish. I let my hair down. Darcy wasn't too pleased about the black nail polish though.

At the restaurant, I spotted James sitting with some blonde guy. I smiled at James and my date when I got to the table.

"Hi guys!" I said to them.

"Hey Jane. Meet my cousin P.J." James said as he left and gave me his seat. P.J. and I smiled shyly at each other and there was an awkward silence.

"You have a pretty smile." P.J. said quietly and broke the silence.

"Thanks! Yeah, I guess braces for three years _do_ pay off." I joked. We both laughed and there was another silence.

The food came and the only sounds that came out of us were chewing and silverware clinking. Then out of the blue, P.J. confessed. "The truth is, I just broke up with my girlfriend, Skyler. I'm still really sad about it. I'm sorry if you wanted to be my girlfriend; but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship."

I don't know why but I wasn't ready for a relationship either. "Actually P.J., I'm glad you were honest with me. I used to date a guy who was my perfect match. Then, I went for the looks and charm; and I cheated on my perfect man. I realized too late that I still have feelings for him and I found out he's married. So, I think we can stay friends." I let out my hand and we shook our hands, "Go and get your woman back, tiger! If she still loves you, she'll come around."

Thanks!" P.J. said. His eyes were full of hope. I smiled back at him and we began to head out, pretending we are a couple so that we don't disappoint our friends. I spotted Darcy on the far side of the restaurant dining with… Peter? When did he get here? James was eating with Liberty. I can tell that the main reason they were here was to play matchmaker.

We walked outside and as soon as we were out of their sight, we parted ways.

I walked through Central Park to get home. There was a couple making out by moonlight and a couple having a picnic on the grass. It was really dark and the only light sources were the moon and the lamps. I shoved my hands in my pockets and proceeded to walk. Suddenly, a man wearing a hoodie came up from behind and jumped me. He tried to take my clothes off as he moved to the front. "Help!" I shouted. But no one heard. Everyone else was busy in their own worlds.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews anyone? :) Did anyone catch on the <span>Good Luck Charlie<span> character (I don't own him either)?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed the previous 2 chapters because here is another! I still don't own Degrassi or Magnolia Bakery (though they do have tasty cupcakes!)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Spinner POV<strong>

_Is this even a date?_ The girl Peter set me up with is… my adoptive sister, Kendra!

I saw Kendra's eyes grow wide. "Spin, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Kendra…" I said awkwardly.

"I see you two know each other! Reduces work for introductions!" Peter said cheerfully.

"Dude! You set me up with my sister!" I told him as calmly as I could. Kendra just glared at Peter.

"I'm sorry. I thought Mason was a common last name." he apologized. "I guess you can use this opportunity as a brother-sister bonding thing." He continued nervously. I shook my head and Kendra began to giggle.

"Okay Pete. We'll use this as a bonding thing." I said. Peter's face brightened and he ran off to go see Darce.

I guess you can say Kendra and I enjoyed our bonding time. It was fun. We shot spitballs and made prank orders. We also talked about just what's been going on in life. Kendra and had to go and work on a project. I left too and went to Magnolia Bakery for some after-dinner cupcakes. At around 9, I walked out the door with a bag of cupcakes and two cakes.

"Help!" I heard a woman cry from a distance. I swear it sounded kind of like… Jane's voice. I hardened my grip on my bag of Magnolia treats and dashed to the origin of the voice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who do you think the voice belonged to? Was it really Jane? Or someone else...<br>Reviews? :) _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hi. I still don't own anything. :( Oh well... I'm gonna go drink some frappuccinos now to make myself feel a tad bit better (strange how I can drink like 5 cups and not gain a single pound). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

I couldn't think straight. My head began to spin. Spin. Spin. Spinner. I closed my eyes thinking that this was the end. _I love you, Spinner._ I thought.

"I LOVE YOU, SPINNER MASON!" I shouted. The guy looked up from what he was doing and gave me a puzzled look. Second later, he proceeded to kiss my neck. Suddenly, a blonde guy came out of nowhere and kicked the sicko in the ass and knocked him over. I got away from him just in time.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. I squinted and noticed that the guy looked familiar. "P.J.?"

"The one and only Paul James Duncan." He replied. I gave him a huge hug and he hugged me back. We stood like that for a while. When we broke the hug, I asked him what he was doing here in Central Park.

"Oh, uh… I was going to go see Skyler and try to rekindle our relationship." P.J. said shyly.

"Well good luck! Any girl is lucky to have a sweet boyfriend like you." I saw P.J. blush in the moonlight. "Thanks for saving my life tonight." With that we parted ways. It began to downpour so I ended up taking shelter under Dipway Arch. I sat on a bench and watched as the rain poured heavily.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So... did you catch on the <span>Good Luck Charlie<span> reference? (I don't own Good Luck Charlie) If Spinner didn't save Jane, then who did Spinner hear shout, "Help!"?  
>I know what you're probably thinking... How is this a Spane story? Well, I promise you it will be a Spane story. As wise people before me kept saying, "Patience is a virtue." <em>**

**_Please review! :D _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I don't own Degrassi. (By the way, I'm watching Degrassi on demand right now!) Anyway, this chapter is longer than the others. I hope you enjoy it though! (:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Spinner POV<strong>

When I got to the origin of the voice, I saw that it was none other than Manny Santos. She was getting mugged and screaming. Even if she's my ex, I had to save her. I dropped the Magnolia bag on a bench and ran to catch the mugger.

I ran and ran. Eventually, I lunged at the dude. Fortunately, I caught the guy and took Manny's purse.

Manny hobbled over in her nine-inch stilettos. Shocking I'd even know that… I guess I picked some things up while listening to Emma blab about fashion. Sometimes I wished I had married someone I can actually have a decent conversation with… Someone like… Jane.

Manny took the purse out of my hands and thanked me. Soon after, she held her chin up high and walked off. Soon, it began to downpour. I grabbed my bag of treats and ran over to the nearest arch to take shelter.

**Jane POV**

I sat on the bench and cried. I never cry, but it felt so good to let everything out. First my father… now some random hooded guy? I just don't have luck with the males in my life, do I?

When I calmed down a bit, I noticed a figure in the archway. The figure came closer and closer. Then, he sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me. I looked up and saw a face I haven't seen in a while.

"Spinner?" I asked quietly. The figure merely kissed my forehead.

**Spinner POV**

I sat next to Jane and wrapped my left arm around her.

"Spinner?" she asked.

I just kissed her forehead and held her. It felt so good with her in my arm. It was just like how I remembered.

"I never thought I'd see the day I'd see Jane Vaughn cry." I joked.

She looked up and smiled weakly. Same old Jane. Always hiding her emotions.

"I'm you're here, Spinner." She said quietly as she broke away. I whimpered a bit at the loss of heat.

"Where's Emma?" Jane asked curiously.

"Emma's with her new husband in Alaska." I told her.

"Spinner… I'm so sorry. I should've known. I might be a successful lawyer, but I can't balance my social life!" she said and whispered to herself, "Why am I so blunt?"

"It's alright. Emma and I weren't meant to be together." I told her while rubbing her back. "What brings you here in Central Park?" I asked.

"I was walking home, when some asshole attempted to do what my father succeeded years ago." She said. My mouth dropped. "Don't worry," she continued. "a guy I know saved me." I pulled her in for a hug and she accepted.

**Jane POV**

Spinner and I talked and ate the Magnolia treats for hours. We didn't care that it stopped raining and that it became morning.

"Want to hang out sometime?" Spinner asked suddenly.

"Sure. When?" I asked.

"Tonight at 7? Meet here?" Spinner offered. I nodded.

"Great." He said. "Bring you're A-game." With that we both went our separate ways,

**~~7 P.M.~~ Spinner POV**

She was sitting on one of the benches when I arrived. Who? Emma. I had a baseball bat, a baseball glove, and a few baseball bats in a laundry bag.

"Emma. What are you doing here?" I asked weakly. Emma smiled deviously.

"Well I thought that maybe we could hang out…" Emma stated.

"What about your husband?" I asked.

"Oh, I got bored of him…" She said. "Don't worry about little Janey. I got her all under control."

"What did you do to her?" I asked through clenched teeth. Emma just laughed evilly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I'm so sorry Emma fans! Personally, I don't really like her... I might not own Degrassi, but I own a pair of stilettos (actually, they're my mom's). If Emma is sitting on Jane and Spinner's bench, where is Jane? I pinky promise this will be a Spane fic! (: Pretty please keep reading!_**

**_Review please!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: This is just a quick little chapter... I'll post another. I don't own anything.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

I was sitting in a bar with Riley, K.C., and Sav. We all had problems of our own. Zane was on a business trip in Wisconsin. Jenna had another one of her mood swings and kicked K.C. out. Apparently, having their second child wasn't making her feel better. Sav was having problems with Anya. He forgot their second year anniversary.

"Dude! How can you forget your anniversary? That's like forgetting her birthday!" I shouted at Sav.

"Do you guys want another beer?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah. I'll take one. Not kissing anyone tonight. Might as well be single and drunk." I told the bartender. He just chuckled as he handed me my beer.

"Fitz?" Sav asked.

"Actually, I go by Mark now." The bartender replied. We all chatted and for that moment, all my worries seemed to have vanished.

"Jane!" I heard someone shout at me.

"Yeah. That's my name. Don't wear it out." I grumped without turning around. Spinner soon came into view. I just glared at him as he took a seat next to me.

"Listen, Jane. I'm sorry." Spinner began. I liked the sound of this…

**Spinner POV**

"Listen, Jane. I'm sorry." I began. "I'm sorry Emma called you and said that we're together again. The truth is, we're not and I don't have any intentions on doing so." I hung my head. When I looked up, I saw Jane grinning and giving me a hug.

"You are forgiven." Jane reassured me softly.

Several minutes later, Jane and I walked out hand-in-hand.

We soon arrived in front of Jane's building.

"Meet me under Dipway Arch at 7 tomorrow night." I said. "This time, I'll make sure no one gets in our way."

"As you wish." Jane said as she disappeared into her building. I shoved my fists into my pockets and walked to my hotel room. I had three more days in New York and I wanted to spend it with Jane.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Did anyone catch on The Princess Bride reference? "As you wish" was the way Westley said "I love you" to Buttercup. I don't own that either._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hi! This might be the last chapter I'll be posting in a while. I'm going to S. Korea tomorrow and I'm not sure if my grandparents' house has wi-fi. If it does, then that is awesome! If it doesn't, I'll be writing in my journal and posting whenever I get the chance. Anyway, did you catch the premier of LoveGame? I watched it with my parents last night and it was a very... interesting experience. I can't believe they became Cake fanatics instantly! A certain conversation went a little something like this:**_

_**My mom: But sweetie, Eli is so... depressing.  
>Me: MOM! Eli has a sad past. His girlfriend died right in front of his eyes!<br>My mom: Yes, I am aware. However, Jake is colorful like Clare.  
>Me: WHAT THE FUDICLGES? Dad! A little help here!<br>My dad: I agree with your mom.  
>My mom: Actually, I think that Jake is more handsome than Eli... He's taller-<br>**__**Me: Oh, not again with height! Why am I the shortest one in our tall family?  
>My dad: It's okay. Jake is just better than : But that creep, Imogen, is supposed to go out with Eli this season... I don't think I can handle seeing Eli go out with someone beside Clare. I barely made it through watching Clare and Jake kiss...<br>My parents: Do you need to talk to your therapist tomorrow? **_

_**I was practically bashing my head against a wall by that point. I am very pro-Eclare, so you can see why I was defending them. Anyway, please enjoy this Spane story. I still don't own anything. ):**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

In the elevator, an old lady was in it.

"Id he your boyfriend?" the old woman asked.

"No. He was." I told her.

"Well, you guys look like soul mates!" she replied as she got off.

The night was full of restful sleep and work was, well… work. I was waiting for Spinner on our bench.

At 7:05, I saw him lugging a heavy laundry bag.

"Are we going to do your laundry?" I asked.

Spinner shook his head. He opened the bag, which was full of baseballs, baseball bats, and gloves. "Let's go play!"

We ended up invading a bunch of ten-year-olds' game and we all had a great time.

After the game, we went to the same bar I was in the day before. The same people were there for round two.

"Yo, Spin! How far did you two get tonight?" Riley asked after taking a sip of beer. I didn't notice that Spinner had an arm around my waist, but I didn't mind.

"Third base." Spin replied with a grin. I hit him playfully in the arm. The other guys spit their drinks out. Fitz just stared.

**Spinner POV**

"No, no! Not that kind of base. The actual base. We played baseball and Jane was the third base-" I paused and said, "woman. She creamed me! What kind of sick minds do you possess?" We all laughed at what had happened.

Somehow, we all got caught up in the moment and people kept daring us to kiss. In the end, we gave into peer pressure and kissed.

That moment a billion sparks went through my body. There were more sparks than I remembered. With Emma, we didn't have many sparks.

When Jane pulled away, I saw her smirking.

**Jane POV**

The next morning was more or less the same. As I got ready for work, I heard a knock on the door.

"Darce?" I asked.

"So… tell me everything! You and Spinner? Last night?"

"Oh… we played baseball with ten-year-olds, went to a bar, and we kissed." I told her. Darcy squealed. Then she gave me an envelope. I opened it and my mouth made an o shape.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of:_

_Peter Stone and Darcy Edwards_

Now it was my turn to squeal. I gave her a hug.

"Congrats!" I told her.

"I need you to be a bridesmaid." Darcy said to me.

**Spinner POV**

That night at 7, I walked over to Jane's building.

"Crap…" I mumbled in sudden realization that I didn't know Jan's apartment number. The front desk had a sign that said, "Out. Be back in 15 minutes!" Just as my hopes began to diminish, a janitor walked my.

"Excuse me sir," I began. "Do you happen to know where Jane Vaughn lives?"

The old man furrowed his eyebrows. Then replied, "She's the nice little lawyer who leaves brownies for everyone to enjoy! She's in 5H." I thanked him and ran up the stairs.

I was huffing and puffing by the time I got there. I knocked on the door.

"What is your name?" Jane asked when she opened the door a smidge

"Spinner Mason." I told her. Obviously, she had been watching _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_.

"What is your quest?"

"To sweep off Jane Vaughn into the mystics of Camelot." I said in a dreamy voice.

"Okay… What is your favorite color?"

"Orange." She opened the door wide and let me in. I heard _Monty Python_ coming from her TV.

Did you get the invite to Darcy and Peter's wedding?" Jane asked a little later.

"Yeah. I'm a groomsman." I told her proudly. Jane smiled at me.

After watching Monty Python, I had to go.

"Jane, I'm leaving New York tomorrow morning at 5." I said bluntly. Jane only nodded with a blank expression. She then kissed me on the cheek and once again, I stood there like an idiot longing for more.

**Jane POV**

I think it's simple… I love Spinner. No doubt about it. So that morning, I woke up at 4, and went to the airport. I stood there in front of AirCanda's terminal and Spinner found me. We kissed and said goodbye.

I can't wait to see him on Darcy and Peter's wedding day!

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I think that was a pretty good place to end the story for a bit. I really have no idea when I can use a computer with wi-fi. Although I'll be bringing my laptop, I doubt I'll use the internet. If I can go to my other grandma's house, she has wi-fi; but I don't know if I will. Until then, I'm putting this story in complete status. I love Monty Python! Something about British humor cracks me up. Who do you think is more fit for Clare? Jake or Eli? Post your vote please! (: I can't wait to see what tonight's episode has in store!_**

**_Reviews would be nice... hint hint wink wink nudge nudge._**


End file.
